It is thus known, for example in the manufacture of also flexible solar cell modules, to connect the individual solar cells electrically conductively to one another by an overlapping of different electrodes. Individual defective solar cells, as an example for electronic components also usable in an invention, cannot be removed in the case of a defect. There is, however, the possibility of short-circuiting such defective solar cells. The complete functional capability can thereby basically be obtained. However, it is not possible to avoid a reduction of the active usable area of a solar module which can be used for the gaining of electric energy.
If light-emitting electronic components, in particular organic light-emitting diodes, are used, such defects can, for example, be taken into account if an electrically conductive connection of or to such an organic light-emitting diode is separated, but the defects are also remedied in an insufficient manner here. Electrical short-circuits, however, result in a complete failure of such a module.
It is known that it is necessary in solar cells and in organic light-emitting diodes to connect a plurality of such electronic components electrically conductively to one another and to realize this in the form of an electrical series connection. With solar cells, the electric voltage obtained by solar radiation can thus be increased to much more effectively usable electrical voltage values since with organically based solar cells, for example, a single such solar cell can achieve a voltage in the range between 0.5 to 1.1 V.
A meaningful gaining of electric energy can only take place with voltages above 2 V, which should preferably be much higher. It is therefore desired that, where possible, all individual electronic components, in particular solar cells, should be functional to be able to achieve the desired electrical voltage of a solar module.
With solar cells and organic light-emitting diodes, it should, however, be taken into account that the respective electronic components have a limited length over electrodes present at such cells in the direction of the electrical current flow since cover electrodes in particular formed as optically transparent have relatively high specific electrical resistances as a consequence of the required optical transparency. In an axial direction aligned perpendicular thereto, such electronic components such as solar cells and organic light-emitting diodes can, however, have much longer dimensions. Modules with relatively large useful areas can thereby be obtained which are only formed with a single electronic component or one solar cell or a single organic light-emitting diode. With such large-dimensioned electronic components, a failure of an individual such element on a module therefore also has a substantial effect.